Gifted?
by Flashes09
Summary: Sam keeps having dreams about a girl in trouble. But when the brothers journey to southern Indiana to help her, they get into more trouble than they thought. SamOFC
1. Chapter 1

Title: Gifted? 

Rating: T or PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own "Supernatural" the show, Sam, Dean, or the people who portray them. Which really sucks, ya know? But Jenny is of my own making. Man, I wish I could own Jared...

* * *

_Sam watched as the man raised his gun and pointed it at the young woman who was tied across from him. "No!" He tried to free his hands from the ropes that bound them. The man aimed and fired. Sam turned his head away. The man then advanced toward Sam._

_"So," he sneered. "You must have been the one I sensed. Very powerful. Compared to you, that girl is nothing." While the man had been talking, Sam had gotten his hands free. But he wasn't fast enough. The man brought his gun up and fired._

_

* * *

_

Sam sat up in bed, his lungs gasping for air. He looked around to make sure he was still in the hotel room, not that dank dark cave he had been in before. He looked over and saw Dean sitting up.

"Sam?" Dean was obviously not fully awake since his voice still had sleep in it.

"I'm okay. It was just a dream." Sam's breathing was returning to normal.

"Same as last night?" Dean was waking up now.

"Yeah, but, this time, I almost got shot."

"Okay, that's bad. Where is all this taking place?"

Sam shook his head. "A cave. But it's familiar. I know I've seen it somewhere before." Sam swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "Wait, where did Dad take us that one time? When we went exploring caves?"

"Uh, somewhere in Indiana. Why? Was that where you were?" Dean was fully awake now.

"It looked a lot like it. Where exactly did he take us?" Sam knew that it had to be in Indiana. Earlier his dreams had shown fields of corn.

"I don't know the exact name, but I know where." Dean got out of bed and dug around in his bag. He pulled out a map and spread it on the small table. He pointed to a spot on the map. "Here, that's where we went. We can use this road." Dean stood in front of the map.

"Uh, Dean, is this the original map you used?" Sam was tracing the road with his finger

"Yeah, why?" Sam shook his head.

"Dean, I was seven when we went. That was in 1990. You don't think that the roads have changed a little in the past 15 years."

"Well, it's the best map we've got."

"Okay, but if we get lost on some back country road, I'm blaming you." Dean just smiled.

"With my sense of direction, what could go wrong?"

* * *

You know the drill, please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here's chapter 2

* * *

"See, Sam? I told you we would get here." 

"Dean, we just entered Indiana! We still have two hours of driving to get there." The brothers had been driving in circles until Sam had gotten a map from a gas station. He had it unfolded right now.

"But… I did get us here. Plus, you're the psychic you should have told me where to go."

"Dean, I might be psychic, but that doesn't mean I know everything."

"Just the future, right?" Sam shook his head.

They drove for another hour and a half, with Sam giving directions. They finally ended up on a dirt road, that wound indefinitely on. Dean was reduced to actually doing the speed limit. They passed a woman walking on the road. Sam caught a glimpse of her and saw curly black hair.

"Dean, go back and offer her a ride." Sam said suddenly.

"What?"

"Just do it!" Dean sighed and turned the car around.

"I'm only doing this because I trust you. If she turns out to be a murderer who just escaped from prison, I'm going to let her kill you." Sam was about to respond, but the car pulled up beside the woman.

Up close Sam saw that she was young, probably his age. She was rather tall, around 5'9'' or so. Her face was pale, even though she had tan arms. Her clothes were dirty and torn in places, and her leg was bloody where they could see through a hole in her jeans. She was limping. Sam rolled down his window and called out to her.

"Hey, ma'am, do you need some help? We can drive you to a hospital." She turned and smiled.

"No, thank you. But if you are going that way," she pointed to the direction they were heading, "I'll take a ride to my house."

"Okay." Sam got out to help her into the car. "Where is your house?"

"It's the next one you pass. It's the only one around for a few miles. I'm Jenny by the way."

"I'm Sam, and this is my brother, Dean. So, how did you hurt yourself?"

"Oh, I was walking along and I got off balance and slid off the edge of the road. Unfortunately, the roads aren't well kept and I scraped my leg against a sharp rock."

"Ouch, sounds like it hurt." Dean added. It was the first time he had spoken. Sam looked over at him. He was using his "Want to go on a date later?" voice. But Sam felt differently. She looked familiar. If only he could place her face…

* * *

He felt a bump as Dean turned into a driveway. Sam looked up and saw a huge old house looming in front of them. It was painted pale blue, and looked like a house out of a Civil War movie. There were several large windows on the second and third floor, and a circular one in the attic. There was a large wrap-around porch painted white out front. On the porch, a dog was laying, enjoying the sunlight. It lifted it's head at the sound of a car and stood up.

"If you will stay in the car for a moment," Jenny was saying. "I'll take care of Duke, then offer you some lemonade."

She got out of the car and started up the drive. The dog went running toward her. It was a massive German Shepard that Sam was sure weighed more than he did. He was afraid it would knock Jenny over, but she kept walking, and the dog ran past her, then turned in a circle to catch her. Jenny didn't even have to lean over to pet him. Her hand rested on his back. She took him inside. Dean chose then to speak.

"Last time I had a scrape that bad was when I got the wrong end of a beer bottle in a bar fight. She's hiding something." He turned his head to look at Sam. He was nodding.

"Yeah. 'Out for a walk' to where? And I don't remember seeing anything that could have ripped through denim. But I know who she is, Dean. She's the girl from my dream-" He was going to say more, but Jenny came back out. She beckoned to them and the brothers got out of the car and started towards the house.

* * *

There's chapter 2. Hope you like it, keep reviewing! 


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3:

* * *

It was much cooler inside the house than outside. Jenny led Sam and Dean into a large kitchen. It had a stone floor and a huge fire place. There were marble countertops and oaken cabinets lining the walls, and the bar area had oak stools around. Jenny motioned for Sam and Dean to sit on the stools. She set out two glasses and poured them some lemonade from the refrigerator behind her. 

"Now, if you two will excuse me, I need to go change." Jenny turned and exited the kitchen by a flight of stairs. Sam waited until her feet disappeared before speaking.

"I think she was attacked by something."

"What makes you think that?" Sam got up and walked to the doorway. He bent down and drew his hand across four marks. Dean realized they were blood stains from where Jenny had brushed up against it. The marks were the same distance apart as Sam's fingers.  
"Because those are claw marks."

* * *

Jenny came back a few minutes later, wearing a T-shirt and fresh jeans. She had color back in her cheeks and was hardly limping. 

"Sorry about that. I just didn't want to get dirt everywhere." There was a loud crashing sound and Sam and Dean jumped to their feet. They heard the sound of dog feet running on a wooden floor. Duke, the German Shepard, came running into the kitchen, and nearly knocked the brothers down.

"Duke! Bad dog! I told you to stay in the laundry room!" But Jenny couldn't stop laughing. "He's a good dog, really. Just a little to friendly sometimes."

Sam reached down and scratched the dog behind the ears. "That's okay, I like dogs."

Jenny went to one of the numerous cabinets and pulled out another glass. She filled it with lemonade and set it on the table. She pulled a plate out of another cabinet and set it on the table. It was filled with cookies.

"Help yourselves to one. They're double chocolate chip." Each of the brothers took one, but Sam didn't eat his. He realized that Duke was sitting much straighter than he was before. And he was staring intently at Sam. Jenny smiled.

"He wants a piece of your cookie. Otherwise he will keep inching closer until he can almost reach it."

"May I?"

"Sure." Sam broke off part of the cookie and fed it to the dog. Duke munched happily on it, sending crumbs everywhere.

"Don't worry about the crumbs, he'll just eat them later."

"So, Jenny." This was the first time Dean had spoken since she gotten back, "How old is this house?" Jenny shrugged.

"I'm not exactly sure. Some ancestor of mine had it built right after the Civil War. It was for his wife. It's been passed down ever since then." Duke had stopped begging for food from Sam and had gone to Jenny.

"So, are your parents…" Sam started to say but stopped.

"Dead?" Jenny finished for him. "My father is. He died from a brain tumor. My mother is living happily in Florida, playing bingo and not complaining about the cold Indiana winters. What about you guys? Why are you all the way out here?" Dean answered these questions.

"Our Mom died when we were young. Our Dad is out hunting and we were going to join him. We are just passing through here, but I think we're lost."

"If you keep going the way you were going, you will hit a highway."

"Hey, thanks."

"You guys aren't thinking of leaving now are you? It's too dark. You wouldn't make it a mile without getting a flat or going off the road. You know, I have guest rooms, you can stay the night." Once again, Dean answered.

"That would be great. Are you sure you don't mind though?"

"No, of course not. If you guys want to get your stuff, I'll open the guest rooms up." Dean nodded. He got up and Sam followed his lead, giving Jenny a smile. She turned and went up the flight of stairs again. Sam and Dean left the same way they had come in. They got a better look at the main hall. It had carpeted stairs and wooden floors.

"Who was her ancestor?" Dean whispered, "The President? You know this had to cost a fortune." Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"People's fortunes change. Maybe he got rich off of the war." Dean shook his head.

"Rich people." He muttered, then left through the front door.

* * *

Please, please review! I'm asking you to. Just a quick word if you like it or dislike it. That's all I ask! Please! 


	4. Chapter 4

Here is Chapter 4:

* * *

"Okay, Sam, this is your room. And Dean, yours is here." Jenny opened the door to Dean's room. Both of the brothers looked around the rooms. Sam's was painted a light blue, with pictures of the ocean hanging around the room. There was an oaken dresser in one corner and an oak bed with a deep blue quilt on it in the middle. Dean's room had a green theme, with a dark green bedspread and lighter green walls. Both had a tiled bathroom, Sam's blue and white and Dean's green and white.

"Wow, nice rooms." Sam commented.

"Yeah, my grandmother had a thing for themes. There is a pink one a few doors down, but I didn't think you would like it." Even Dean couldn't help but smile.

"Well, whose hungry? I can make pizza. Uhh…let's see. Pepperoni, sausage, or mushroom?"

"Sausage and mushroom." Sam and Dean said at the same time.

"Well, sausage and mushroom it is." She headed back to the kitchen. Dean and Sam went back into their rooms. A few minutes later, Sam went into Dean's room.

"Jenny isn't telling us everything. I found a .45 hidden under my bed and protective markings around all the windows." Dean got up and walked to the dresser.

"Really," he said, "Because I found a wooden stake in the bottom drawer," he pulled out the stake in question, "and a revolver with silver bullets underneath the bathroom sink."

"Do you think she's hunting? I mean, what else could it be?"

"Maybe her dad left this stuff."

"Wouldn't she have found it by now? Come on, Dean. She probably fought something right before we picked her up."

"But why would she fight? I know when someone is lying and she wasn't lying about her parents. She has no real motivation to hunt."

Sam turned to Dean with a look of realization. "I didn't think about it at the time. But…when we were in the kitchen, and Duke was next to me, Jenny was looking away from me. And I thought, 'Why is this dog staring at me?'. Then she turned and started talking about the dog for no reason at all. And when we were in the hallway? I was thinking about pizza right before she said it. Dean, I think Jenny's psychic."

"No way!"

"Think about it Dean. If she was psychic, she would have a reason to fight. Hell, she might not even be the first in her family. Her mother and her grandmother could have been psychic as well."

"Whatever. If that's true, her dog would be going crazy, with two psychics in one house."

"But he would be used to it."

"You are too smart for your own good. Okay, maybe she is a psychic. What good does it do us? We can't exactly go up to her and say, 'Yeah, we know you're psychic and want to help you kill whatever you're hunting.' now can we?" Sam shook his head.

"I'll figure out something. But I think we should keep on our toes just in case she didn't kill whatever she was after." Dean nodded. Jenny came into the room.

"Dinner is served." She turned on her heel and exited the room.

* * *

Dinner was relatively quite. A little talk about families and childhood stories. After they were done eating, Jenny looked out of a window and announced:

"It's going to rain. Storm really." She turned to Dean. "If you want, you can put your car in the garage. It's just around the side of the house." Dean nodded.

"Thanks, I think I will." Dean left and Sam was left with Jenny.

"So, Jenny, what do you do everyday?"

"Lately, I have been taking time off of school. I went and got a biochemistry degree, but I just want a little time off before I try med school. What about you?"

"I'm a law student at Stanford and we're on break right now." Sam decided to bluff just a little bit. "Where did you go to school?"

"Indiana University. I actually broke a family tradition. Everyone else in my family who has gone to college has gone to Purdue University, IU's archrival. And this is a deep running rivalry so it was unheard of. Oh, well, I got what I needed for med school. But I had to help Dad, so I'm taking a break." Dean came back in at this point, his jacket spotted with rain drops.

"It's raining." He announced. Jenny nodded.

"It does that a lot around here. Don't be surprised to hear-" There was a loud boom. "-thunder." She finished. Jenny got up and opened a lower cabinet. She pulled out a large bag of dog food and a bowl, and set the bowl on the floor. "Duke!" She called out. He came slowly and looked scared. "He doesn't like storms. Do you, Duke?" She addressed the last part to her dog. He went to eating his dinner.

"Well, gentlemen, I am going to bed. I've had a bit of a long day. Good night." She ascended the stairs and disappeared.

* * *

"Did you get any positive proof she's psychic?" They were still in the kitchen.

"No, I didn't get to talk to her that much. But she is definitely hiding something. She said she had to 'help' her dad so she came home from college. But wouldn't it be 'taking care of' her dad? Maybe it isn't her mother's gene, but her dad's." Dean was nodding.

"Passed on from father to child." He looked up at Sam.

"I know what you are thinking, Dean, and, no, Dad isn't psychic. We would have known by now. Or at least it would be in his journal. So don't even go there."

"Well, psychic or not, we still need to stay on top of this. Whatever attacked her could still be out there." Sam nodded. Dean looked at his watch. "I'm going to bed. You should try and get some sleep." Sam nodded again. "I mean it Sam. When was the last time you even slept?" Sam decided it was best not to answer. Dean went up the stairs, leaving Sam alone with Duke. The poor thing was so scared, he was almost shivering.

"Come on, Duke, you can sleep in my room." He took left the kitchen with the dog following.

* * *

Sam looked at the alarm clock next to the bed. It read a few minutes after midnight. For once he had been sleeping with no dreams, no nightmares. Why was he waking up now? Duke was sleeping soundly at the foot of the bed. Sam thought he heard a noise outside his door. Duke raised his ears and his head, looking towards the door. Sam got up slowly and, gun in hand, walked to the door. He opened it to find Dean and Jenny looking out their doors. Both had guns. Te brothers turned to look at Jenny.

"Jenny-" Sam started to say, but he was interrupted by a loud crash from downstairs. All three started down the stairs, Dean in the lead, with Jenny behind him and Sam in the rear.

They reached the front hall, and Dean pointed to footprints on the floor. Sam bent down and picked up a tuft of silver hair.

"Werewolf?" Dean nodded.

"Jenny, go upstairs and stay in your bedroom." She shook her head just as they heard the sound of glass breaking. They rushed into the parlor, and found a broken window. Dean looked outside. "The glass is on the outside, and I can't see anything. I think it's gone." He turned to Jenny. So did Sam, as he addressed Jenny.

"Jenny, you have to tell us the truth. We can help you." Jenny remained silent.

"Jenny we need to know. All of our lives are at stake. Tell us." Jenny turned and ran out the front door.

* * *

Well, there you go. Please review! I won't be able to update for a day or two so I hope you like it! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

* * *

Dean turned to Sam. "You follow her, you're more sentimental. I'll check the rest of the house." Sam went out the front door and onto the porch. Jenny was running off into a field. He took off running after her.

* * *

Dean descended into the cellar. It was the basic storage place, with tons of stuff everywhere. There was a narrow path through the clutter. Dean walked down it slowly. At the end there was a door. Dean pushed it open and felt along the wall and flipped up a light switch. The light illuminated the walls. 

"Holy shit…"

* * *

Sam kept running, and jumped over the gate to a cemetery. He found Jenny on her knees in the mud, pounding the ground with her fists. As he got closer, he could hear her words.

"Why did you leave me! You knew I wasn't ready! You knew I couldn't hunt by myself! You knew! But I wasn't my brother! And you gave up on me!" Sam slowed down. He could read the headstone. It was Jenny's father. He knelt down next to her.

"Jenny. Come on Jenny, tell me what's wrong." She looked up at Sam. Some of her hair had fallen out of it's ponytail and hung wetly in her face.

"Tell what? What my life has been like? Where can you start with something like that." She asked, her voice soft.

"Start from the beginning." Jenny looked up at him, then back down at the mud.

"I…had a…brother. He was my twin. My father…was excited. He finally had a son to carry on the 'family business'."

"Hunting the paranormal?" Sam asked. Jenny nodded.

"Dad spent most of his time teaching my brother, what he would need to know. I spent most of my time with my mom. But I remember the day Dad told us about the supernatural. Neither of us believed him but…we soon found out it was true. Our grandfather was killed by something…we still don't know what." She took a breath and choked back a sob.

"Later, my brother…he…was out hunting. My father had left to go somewhere, and left my brother alone. He, he came back…and my brother…was dead. Dad was so angry. It was a werewolf, it had mauled my brother." Sam felt badly for Jenny. She had lost her brother. He couldn't even begin to imagine what that must have been like. He looked over at the next headstone. It was newer and it must have been her bother's.

"But, Dad decided that he needed to train me. I didn't want him to. I didn't want to end up like my brother. But now, I'm stuck with this life, a life I don't want."

"Jenny, I know what it's like to have to do something you don't want to. But you can get out of it. I did. I went to college, I got to lead a normal life, you can do it."

"Sam, you can't get out of this life. You might have gone to college, but look now, you got caught up in this life again. You came back."

"I gave up my normal life to help my brother. To find our father. You have nothing like that to hold you to this life. You can give it up. You can lead a normal life!" By now the storm was raging. Thunder and lightening were everywhere. "Jenny, we need to get inside." He helped her up and she put her arms around him in a hug.

"Thank you." Sam smiled and helped her inside.

* * *

Please, please, read and review! Thanks to all those that already have! 


	6. Chapter 6

Back by popular demand! 

Chapter: 6

* * *

"Dude, you should see all the stuff in the cellar. Books and articles about the supernatural, crosses, garlic, a bullet making kit and a stash of silver, wooden stakes, everything you could need to kill anything. And a shit load of weapons. It could send an army supply store out of business. And, I found this." Dean held up a yellowed newspaper clipping. The headline stated in big bold letters: 

**MAN DIES IN ANIMAL MAULING**

"This has to be Jenny's brother." Sam noticed that the picture in the corner looked a lot like Jenny.

"Where is she anyway?"

"Upstairs. Asleep, I think. She's had a pretty tough life. Her father basically tried to substitute her for her brother after his son's death. That's no way to be treated." Sam stopped for a moment before continuing. "At least Dad loved us both. Jenny? Her father saw her as a replacement for his son."

"Well, that really sucks, but what's worse is that this thing has kept on killing people. Look." Dean held out more newspaper clippings. All reported on animal maulings in the immediate area. "Unfortunately, their stock of silver bullets is low, so we're going to have to make some more."

"If you get started on that, I'll check if there are any caves around here and try to locate where this werewolf could be." Dean nodded and turned to the worktable. Sam went back upstairs and towards Jenny's room. He needed to talk to her.

* * *

Sam knocked lightly on Jenny's door. Hearing a soft "come in" he opened the door. Jenny was sitting on the windowsill, staring at the rain. She looked up when Sam entered.

"Sorry about…earlier. I was a bit emotional."

"Jenny, I know it's painful to talk about the people you've lost, but, I need to know where this werewolf lives. Or where it goes at night. Somewhere that Dean and I can shoot it." She looked up at Sam in fear.

"No, you can't kill it!" She was trembling. Sam stood up from his seat to put a blanket around Jenny's shoulders.

"Jenny, we can't let it live. This werewolf is dangerous. We can't let it kill another person. What if it tries to kill you?"

"He would never hurt me." She said in a small voice, so soft, Sam almost couldn't hear.

"He? Jenny, how do you know it's a 'he'?" Sam tried to keep his voice calm, but too many reasons to why she could know came into his mind.

"Because…he's my brother."

"Excuse me? He's what?"

* * *

Please read and hit that review button! The more reviews I get, the sooner the next chapter goes up! And boy, it's a good one! 


	7. Chapter 7

After the rather grueling task of clean my room (boy, was it messy), I wrote this chapter in about twenty minutes. So here we go…

* * *

Ch.7:

"The werewolf…is my brother."

"What? How?" Sam was dumbfounded. "Wait, I thought the werewolf killed your brother."

"No. My brother…was bitten. He and I hid it for awhile but Dad started to get suspicious. We were going to tell him, but one full moon, my brother escaped. He killed the other werewolf that had bitten him, and he was so mauled, that no one could identify the body. But I knew it wasn't my brother. But he was so happy that he wasn't under Dad's thumb, that I couldn't let Dad know. So, I let my brother go. He was sneaking in to meet me last night. Normally he just shows up at the front door, but I guess he knew you guys were here." Sam just sat there. He could not believe what he was hearing.

"Please, Sam," Jenny was saying. "Don't kill him. I think I found a way to cure him. I just need three drops of his blood while he is in his animal state. Then I mix it with a chemical Dad had and poor it on an open wound of his. It'll cure him."

* * *

"Dean, we've got a problem." Sam said as he rushed down the stairs. Dean, having just finished another batch of silver bullets, looked up.

"What?"

"We can't kill this werewolf…" Sam recounted the conversation he had just had with Jenny.

Dean repeated his previous phrase. "What!"

"I know. But we have to try Dean. If we can save him, we should." Dean looked as if he was going to object. But Sam turned on the puppy dog eyes.

"Son of a…I hate your eyes. Fine, I won't kill him as soon as I see him. But I'm taking at least three loaded guns. If things go sour, that's it." Dean turned back to his work. As Sam was ascending the stairs, Dean yelled over his shoulder. "Tell Jenny she's lucky you like her." Sam turned around.

"How did you-"

"Sam, I'm your brother, I just know." Sam shook his head and went back up stairs.

* * *

Okay, I'm on spring break right now so I should get at least two more chapters (if not more!) up by the end of the week. Anyway, Please Review! Authors are always grateful for any comments! I know you're out there. My counter tells me so. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Back with more. I hope you like it and please, as always, review.

* * *

Ch. 8: 

Jenny was standing on the landing of the stairs. She looked excited. Sam approached with caution.

"I heard! So you aren't going to kill my brother? Yes, I can cure him, honest."

"Okay, but you heard Dean, and I agree with him. If he starts to come at any of us, we shoot."

"That's okay! Thank you! Thank you so much!" She jumped up and hugged Sam, then gave him a kiss on the cheek. Realizing what she had done, her eyes grew wide and she turned away. Sam, caught off-guard, stood for a second before taking Jenny's arm, turning her around, and kissing her.

Surprise rushed through Jenny, but a warm, happy feeling took it's place. _Damn,_ she thought_, he is a good kisser._

* * *

Dean finished the last of a batch of what he considered to be enough bullets. Grabbing the bullets and his shirt, which he had taken off in the heat, Dean made his way back up stairs. Upon reaching the first landing, he could see Sam and Jenny. He stopped and stuck out his hand. 

"Whoa! Get a room!" Sam and Jenny separated like oil and water. Sam looked a little embarrassed and just a little breathless.

"Sorry, so, uh…what's up?"

"I finished off on the bullets. Jenny," Dean said, turning to the pink faced young woman.. "Do you have that antidote or whatever?"

"Yea, but I need three drops of my brother's blood."

"Well, that's not going to be easy."

Sam, who had been looking thoughful, asked, "Dean, do you still have any of those elephant tranquilizers left? It might be a bit much, but it will knock him out.And probably not kill him."

"I do. They're in the trunk. So, ready to go?" Dean and Sam turned and started down the stairs. Dean loading silver bullets in his gun.

"Wait, we're going now?" Jenny run after the brothers.

Dean turned and gave a half smile. "No time like the present." He continued down the stairs. "So where is this cave that you're brother's hiding in?"

"He's not hiding. He's staying there because he's afraid to be near humans, in case he hurts them."

"Right, whatever, we still need to know where it is."

* * *

_The man watched all this through a pool of pink water. He started to lose the picture and poured in more blood from a small pitcher. Animal blood never did work as well as when it came from a human._

_"All the pieces fall into place…" He rubbed his hands together, planning his next move._

* * *

Hey! What do you think? Please, write a review. Please, please, pretty please with sugar on top? 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey, sorry it took so long, but I have very little time to do everything I need to do, but luckily, I got some time to write. So, here we go again:

* * *

**Ch. 9:**

"Okay, turn off here." Dean, Sam, and Jenny had been driving for twenty minutes. Right now, they had just turned off the road onto a grassy patch. Jenny grabbed the flashlights and got out of the back seat. "Here." She handed both Sam and Dean a flashlight. "There's a small network of tunnels to get to his cave. So, everyone ready?" Sam and Dean nodded. Both were equipped with tranquilizer guns that were guaranteed to knock out elephants. Other than that, both had three guns, loaded with silver bullets, as well as extra rounds.

Despite her wishes, Jenny had also been given a gun. She also carried the antidote for her brother.

The trio headed into the cave, Jenny in the lead, with Sam behind her, and Dean bringing up the rear. After a good ten minutes, the tunnel expanded, allowing even Sam to stand up right. The tunnel branched, and Jenny took the left tunnel. Then, the group came to a dead-end.

"Jenny, there's nothing here." She turned, grinned, and pointed her flashlight to the right. There was a small passage, barely big enough for a person to squeeze through. They entered one by one, to find themselves in a small cavern. It was dim inside, but there was a small fire going in the center, sending shadows dancing along the walls. In one corner there was a pile of blankets and in the opposite corner, there was a pile of picked-clean bones.

"Don't worry, he assures me that none of them are human."

"Where is he?" Dean asked.

"Where he always is on a full moon." She went over to the pile of bones, and kicked them out of the way. Then she pulled away a mat that looked like it was made out of grass. Below there was a dark hole. "The day before the full moon, he eats everything he can, then slides down in there while still in human form. But when he turns into a werewolf, he's too big to get out."

"Okay, I'll go first." Dean strode towards the hole.

"No, he knows me, I'll go in first. If he's still human, I can reason with him." Sam started to protest, but Jenny stopped him. "No, Sam. I'm going first, deal with it." Dean grinned.

"I like this girl. She's not easy to push around."

* * *

Jenny dropped down into the hole. It was dark and she had trouble seeing her hand in front of her face. She turned on her flashlight, and shined around before letting the beam rest on the far wall. Her brother was there, huddled against the wall. Hair was already starting to form on his arms and back. 

"Jenny?" His gruff voice enquired.

"Yeah, it's me, I'm going to help you."

"Are you crazy? It's a full moon out! You could get hurt!"

"Come on, you would never hurt me." Jenny turned to see Sam and Dean dropping down the hole.

"Who are these two?" Her brother asked, instantly suspicious.

"They're here to help." She put a soothing hand on his arm, and felt the coarse hairs growing longer. She stood up and backed away, knowing that he would soon change. "Okay, it'll happen soon, we need to be ready." She pulled a needle and syringe out of her bag, followed by a vial of dark red liquid.

"What the hell is that?"

"Just a little something Dad whipped up. It'll cure you."

"How do you know?"

"I've seen it work." Sam wasn't quite sure how Jenny knew this, but he decided it was better not to ask questions. Suddenly, Jenny's brother began to convulse, and everyone took a step back.

"Well, this was smart, getting ourselves trapped in with a man rapidly turning into a werewolf. Now what do we do?" Dean asked, tranquilizer gun raised and pointing at Jenny's brother.

"We wait until he has changed completely, then you guys tranquilize him, and I'll cure him." Jenny's brother was growing. His face broke out in coarse, dark fur and his eyes turned yellow. Claws extended where his fingernails had once been, and his hands became paws. A snout grew from the front of is face, and his mouth opened slightly to reveal inch-long teeth hanging down from the roof of his mouth. Finally, he opened his mouth wide and let out a howl.

"Now!" Jenny said. Dean shot and it struck Jenny's brother in the shoulder. He snarled, but it died off as the tranquilizer began to take effect. He lumbered around slightly before dropping down.

"It worked." Dean was clearly surprised as he already had his gun with the silver bullets in it out and ready. Jenny ran over to her brother and stuck the needle in his side, drawing out blood. She took the stopper from the vial and very carefully added three drops of her brother's blood. She put the stopper back and shook to vial, letting his blood mix with the chemicals. Then she pulled out the knife.

"You might want to be ready, in case he wakes up." She raised the knife and made a small cut, but she made it deep enough for the potion to get into.

"Well, well, isn't this a charming little reunion." All three heads snapped towards the voice on the other side of the room. A tall man dressed in black stepped from the shadows, casting a glance at Dean and Sam before looking down at Jenny. "Trying to save your brother? Don't bother, I'm just going to kill you all anyway." Dean and Sam brought their guns up, aiming them strait at the man's heart.

"Who the hell are you, and what are you doing here?" Dean asked, his gun still pointed at the man's chest.

"Oh, where are my manners? All me to introduce myself: Lucas Mason, hunter of all humans that are supernatural. And I thought I made my purpose clear, I intend to kill you all." There was silence for a moment, then Dean spoke.

'That's funny, seeing as how you're the one with the guns pointed at your chest." Lucas merely chuckled, though it was a cold, harsh sound.

"Do you truly think those little toys can stop me? You obviously don't, or I would already be dead. No, boys, don't even bother." His eyes flashed black, and Dean flew across the room, hitting the wall and landing next to Jenny's brother, both were unconscious. Jenny stood up and backed up towards Sam, who still had his gun pointed at Lucas' chest.

"Oh come now, Sam, don't be like that, I'd hate for you to end up like your brother." Sam's gun flew out of his hands and into Lucas' outstretched one. With a single flash of his eyes, Lucas sent Sam and Jenny flying to opposite sides of the cave, leaving them laying in the dirt. Sam managed to sit up, but his hands felt bound and, turning his head, he could make up the rope that was holding him. On the other side of the cave, Jenny was in much the same position.

"Ah, much better. Now it shall be easy to kill you and get your powers."

"What are you talking about? What powers?" Jenny asked. She had managed to find a sharp rock and was sawing away at her ropes. She hoped that she could buy some time by talking to Lucas.

"Don't act stupid, Jenny, it's highly unbecoming. I'm talking about your powers of course, and my goodness, you have some firepower in you. But I consider this a fair trade, although, you aren't as powerful as I once was."

"Once was?" Sam inquired. He had slipped his knife out and was cutting through his ropes slowly.

"Oh, yes, once I was quite a powerful psychic, the envy of all. But one day, a man, relative of poor little Jenny over here, came to me and stole my powers as I slept. I tried to stop him, but he got away. Next time we met, he had learned how to use my powers, and I couldn't defeat him, even though I had been gathering powers by myself He then used them to make himself rich. Anyway, they have been passed on down to you, and I plan to take them back." Lucas turned to Sam. "You're just an added bonus." He lifted Sam's gun and pointed it at Jenny. "Better get started hadn't we? I'd hate for that fellow to wake up." He nodded at Jenny's brother.

Lucas advanced on Jenny and looked down at her. "I've been waiting for this down for a long time. He pointed the gun at Jenny's head…

"No!" Sam yelled, just as Lucas pulled the trigger. A gun shot sounded, and it echoed loudly through the cave and Lucas whirled and stared at Sam.

"Ah, now your true powers come out. You've been hiding them from me, but see, you're very powerful, compared to you, this girl is nothing." Lucas raised the gun again. "Let's see if you can do that again."

"Hey," Lucas turned his head around, to find Dean pointing gun at his head. " Get away from my brother." Dean shot. The sound echoed through the cave again, but this time it had hit it's mark. Lucas crumpled to the floor, dead before he hit the ground.

* * *

"So…if you ever come back to Indiana…" 

"I'll be sure to look you up." Sam leaned in and kissed her, before pulling back and getting in the Impala. Jenny's brother, returned fully to his human form, waved from the porch. Jenny backed up to stand next to her brother, a sad look on her face. Looking over, Dean saw the same expression on Sam's face.

"You know, Sam, Indiana's not that bad…" Sam smiled.

"Don't kid yourself, Dean, you would go crazy around here." They passed a house where a pretty blonde was watering flowers. She waved as they drove.

"I don't know, Sam. This place could grow on me…"

**The End**

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! Anyway, please review, as all comments are appreciated. 


End file.
